SupermanFlash
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Taken from the idea of the cartoon, sorry Set after the Justice Lords arc. Flash and Supes seem to have more on their minds than just some mission. After a particularly tough one, things start to escalte. R&R if you will. My first ever fic in this fandm


**AN: As of now this has no title. I started writing this eons ago, and only recently (as in 1:30 this am) got my muses in order to continue it. My muses have been ALL over the place, hence my not updating my current fics and writing off-the-wall stuff like this.**

**No clue where it came from. But after the Justice Lords episode on Justice League I just sat and wondered...what if Supes cared more than Wally thought? IDK...I ran with it or more or less was commanded to write it by the crazy things in my head known as plot bunnies...(glares at offending creatures)**

**I'll note I also drew an anime-ish plant monster and a dinosaure thingy with hair this morning (at 3am) so my sanity should be questioned at this point!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own an DC creation, idea, name, universe, or plot line. I do not assume to own them or have permission to write this. I am not gaining anything from this other than the joy of people reading my work. I claim only the plot, for that is all I own.**

**WARNINGS: Hanky Panky, underage drinking (he's twenty...so honestly?), cursing, OOC-ness, ect**

**-x-x-x-**

OK, so I'm not a complete moron. I _know_ that my crush on the Big Blue Boy Scout will more than never-ever likely come true! I am _fully_ aware of that.

Doesn't stop me from hoping though.

Yup! It's true, I, the fastest man alive, have the biggest crush in like the freaking world on none other than Superman.

What's worse is that I'm day dreaming about Supes and he's literally a foot away from me. Man, these debriefs after missions suck. Like a lot. I really hate them, all we do is listen to J'onn talk about everything that we did, write up paper work on it so we have proof or whatever and then we normally have to run out again and do the next mission or go live our 'secret identity' lives. I listened and memorized everything J'onn said and was writing my paperwork at the same time and was done halfway before the meeting was over, now I'm just sitting here waiting for John to finish giving Hawkgirl a lecture about breaking alien property unnecessarily.

Hehe, her expression is priceless. She looks like she's debating between slugging him or pushing him into a wall and fucking him.

"Flash?" J'onn was looking at me now. Oh, shit. Did he hear all of that? He was obviously expecting some kind of response.

"Say again?" I tried.

"Where did the rip on your shoulder some from," Bats almost growled. I wonder how many times they'd ask me that. I hadn't even noticed. Damn. Owie. Now it fucking hurt. I looked around at it and there it was, a seven inch long gash that was trying to heal up at the ends, but it was right where my skin moved and stretched as I moved my left arm so even my healing abilities where having a little trouble. I noticed I was bleeding with a wince. And then with a shrug I just brushed it off as being careless. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before now.

I just chuckled uneasily and said "I must'a got it when I got thrown into that building. No probs. It's healing already. I'm fine."

Oh crap, they were all staring at me now. I just smiled one of my 'I'm a redhead but I'm gonna act like a dumb blond' smiles and Diana and Supes smiled indulgently at me and the matter was dropped.

Phew.

The meeting was done then; I gave Bats my report and zipped out of the room and to my room before John even stood up.

"Oh man," I grimaced as I pulled out of my torn suit. I gasped a bit as the ripped skin caught on the fabric. This is probably the slowest thing I've done in a while. I laughed at the notion of _me_ doing something _slow_ so when I heard a knock on the door so like the stupid me I can be at times I answered it, not remembering I didn't have a shirt on.

Yeah, I did as soon as I opened the door and saw Supes there. I saw his eyes widen then his face normalize somewhat. I blushed slightly but tried to act normal, ya' know like I _wasn't_ standing there with my shirt off in front of the person I had the biggest crush on since I fell in love with Daisy after I saw Dukes of Hazzard for the first time when I was a pre-teen. No, nothing abnormal _here!_

"Can I help you?" I asked after he just stood there for entirely too long, which was probably about a minute but felt like an hour to me.

"I was going to go drag you to the medical bay or patch you up myself, but I see that you're halfway there," Superman said, he gave me an appraising look and held up a first aid kit. "Mind if I come in?"

I stepped aside but still answered, "I can do it by myself big guy." I rubbed the back of my head. I was then wishing I could just get out of my mask, which was suddenly becoming waaaay to skin-tight. Lucky for me, my cowl wasn't attached to my shirt. I trusted all of these guys, but my being the Flash vs. my being me, the average Joe, was something I didn't want to lose.

"Flash, for me. It'll make me feel better if I know you're ok," He said entering my room and pointing at my bed with one of his 'I'm a macho man so do it' looks. I frowned and debated sticking out my tongue at him. I trudged to the bed and sat down.

I know, you're probably wondering why the hell I rebuking the guy I'm head over heels for guy taking care of me. There's a perfectly logical reason for it.

"Don't see why you guys worry so much about me, I'm fine, Supes, really. It'll be healed faster than you'd have to come back and change my bandages."

"You know we all care about you Flash. I care. After what happened last month…I don't want to think about what could happen if something happened to any of you. I never want to see you die. I never want to see our world become…like theirs," He expressed sincerely. I nodded with a fake smile on my face.

See, the only reason he cares now…sigh…is because he saw the horror of the messed-the-fuck-up Justice Lords world. He only cares about me because he thinks he'll lose all sense of morality if I die. He doesn't actually care about me; well hell, I'm sure HE does. He's him, you know. He has to care about everyone on this planet and the next, but he doesn't care about me anymore than the rest of humanity except for the fact that he thinks he'll go berserker if I die.

So, obviously there are some problems with my crush and his 'caring'.

I tensed as he started washing the scratch out. He just rubbed the middle of my back gently and said "I know it must hurt. It's pretty deep, Flash. You should've told us before we left to come back and we could've had their medics clean it for you."

I just nodded and tried to ignore his rubbing. He was just trying to make me feel better but it was making me feel a little _too _good if you get my drift.

"Yeah, yeah. Another bozo mistake," I joked with a forced laugh. I saw him frown in the mirror hung behind my bed. "Who else but me doesn't notice something like this? It was just a joke, dude." He nodded and started covering the gash with Neosporin. I gritted my teeth. Damn it, that did not feel ANY kind of good.

Regardless of popular thought my nerves are slow enough to feel pain. Superman is the invincible one and maybe J'onn; I am quite breakable thank you very much and I, unfortunately, know it too. I might act tough and shit, though after some of our tougher missions I just wanna pass out for a few hours. This was one of those times. But now, to put his mind at ease, I had to act like everything was fine and that I was energetic and bouncy as ever. I really just wanted to eat about ten pounds of food and then vegetate for a few hours.

However, my hormones and Superman's constant rubbing, that seemed to keep sinking lower and lower, were not conducive to that idea!

"Alright, now I just have to pack it," he told me.

I shook my head, "I don't need it. It'll heal up soon and it getting air'll make it better faster."

"You sure?" Supes asked me, giving me that 'now really?' look of his. I nodded.

"Super sure." My breath caught as his hand slipped onto my hip and tightened. "Just hungry now, you know me, I'm always hungry," I smiled brightly and he laughed. He pulled back and took his hand off my hip. I made sure that I didn't actually sigh in relief.

"Well Batman said he'd been wanting to talk to me about something so I'll see you in the mess I suppose."

"Yep."

I couldn't wait for him to pack up that stupid first aid kit and leave. I was nearly twitching by the time the door closed behind him. Thanks to Bats' paranoia our bathrooms were lead lined, don't ask me why because I'll never understand Bats, so I ran in there and promptly had a freak out moment.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" I beat my fists on the metal door before falling against it and grabbing my erection. I had been hiding it this whole time, he was driving me crazy with that rubbing and the touching and the talking to me so gently and nicely. I was too far gone to do anything more than jerk off helplessly like a fourteen year old kid hiding in the locker room.

And damn did it feel good.

-x-x-x-

**-Clark POV-**

I walked away from Wally's room with a slight bounce in my step. He was ok. He was fidgety…but that meant my plan was working. Sadly Bruce lead shielded the bathrooms. I swear I didn't want to spy on him…I swear. But my hearing was still unaffected through lead and he was either spazzing out or jerking off.

My bet was jerking off.

I smiled to myself; Wally was beautiful under that cowl. I was probably breaking every moral code I knew by spying on him and looking at his secret identity but it wasn't like I was going to write an article about him for the Daily Planet! I liked him! A lot. And according to J'onn's not so indirect hints, he liked me too.

Flash must think I would never even look at him or something, but that couldn't be farther from the truth! I had had a crush on Lois for a while but I was mostly over it once we had started dating full-time. The reporter in her just wouldn't let us have a good time without her trying to get a story.

So, I decided I wanted to be away from both of my jobs when I was with someone and I knew now that with Wally I could be.

Wallace West. I wonder if he knew my name. He probably did. He had that uncanny way of knowing exactly what no one wanted him to know, or did want him to know in this case.

I also wondered why Bruce wanted me. He'd activated the watch I'd given him but I knew he was safe. He was here after all. He wanted to talk I was sure. I knocked on the door to his office. He had an office here along with a room, but no one knew where the room itself was, sometimes I wondered if he just slept in the office and didn't actually have a room…_heck _sometimes I wondered if he slept anymore than was necessary to be a functioning human being. But being Bruce, he probably slept in Gotham, being Batman so often these days he probably left the sleeping to his Bruce-persona. Haha.

The door opened on its own and I entered by myself. Bruce never really got the whole visiting thing down very well when he was in the Batman persona.

"You've been getting closer to Flash lately," there he went, right to the point. He was standing by a window, looking down on the earth, probably right at Gotham.

"Yes, and?" I asked, I crossed my arms as he turned around to look at me. His frown increased.

"Don't get defensive. I'm just asking," I couldn't tell if that was Bruce or Batman right then.

"I know you've known him for a long time…"

"And I know him well. I watched him grow up Clark. I know how he'll react to you suddenly wanting him. He'll freak out and probably think you're possessed," Bruce's words burned and I frowned.

"I know you think you're protecting him, but he's not one of the bat-family like you and Robin and Alfred. He can make his own decisions. Besides that, do you _really_ think I'd hurt him?" I demanded. He scowled at me with his infamous death glare but I stood tall. I could not believe him! I had strong feelings for Wally; I wanted to love him like I knew he wanted me to. This wasn't Bruce's issue, nor was it his right to mess with it. He was getting overprotective again, like when I suggested Robin join the League. He had shot the idea down before I'd finished asking. Well Wally was old enough to make his own choices.

"You don't _know_ him Clark! You don't know the first real thing about him or how he feels, do you? Only what you've assumed or weaseled out of J'onn," Bruce growled. I was struck.

What did I really know about Wally the man? I didn't even know his age or birthday for sure. As boasty and happy and sharing as he seemed he never told us sensitive information. Maybe he was more of a bat-child than I thought…

"No...but I will. I'll get to know him the proper way. I want to think I'm his friend, no I want to _be_ his friend…I'll get closer to him before I make any further moves on him."

Of that I was certain. I would know Wally, now I needed to. I blinked when I saw Bruce crack an almost smile.

"You sly bat, you wanted me to say that!"

"You can be one of the most pig-headed men I know. I don't want him hurt Clark, but if you decided yourself to need to know him, to need to see him as more than just a sexual exploit then I knew you wouldn't hurt him. I know you'd never mean to, but Clark, he's not an _adult_. Not as much as he'd like to think he is just because of his age. He hasn't matured enough to deal with one-night stands with someone like you," Bruce told me. He finally looked like he wasn't about to kill me.

Did he really think I only thought of Wally as a sexual exploit.

Or…was he right?

I hadn't thought of Wally as a potential _anything_ other than wanting him.

Why?

I wasn't like that, was I?

"You know, all of us have urges Clark. It's a natural thing."

"You should really tell me how you can read my mind."

"I just know that look. It's when you find something in yourself you thought you were incapable of feeling or doing," he gave me a pointed look as he said that. "You've gone through heats before…are you sure this attraction isn't one of them?"

Bland and blunt, he definitely wasn't beating around the bush.

I blanched and responded, "I had my last heat just a year ago. I can't possibly be due for one this soon!" I was worried about that, in a heat I got so out of control. Usually I just hid myself away, or Bruce would help me through it. Back in Smallville I had just passed it off as hormones and fooled around with the girls. But as I got older I got more and more possessive and even aggressive when I went into heat.

"Does it matter? You've never hurt me or anyone else before now. Just control yourself. You know you can, so you will," Bruce told me, but there was an underlying threat of 'and if you can't you'll never see him or a sensitive part of your anatomy again.'

"You really worry about him don't you?"

Bruce blanched a bit and muttered something about covering his bases, Justice Lords, and Dick murdering him in his sleep.

I just nodded indulgently and sighed.

"So…do you think I have a chance, oh one-who-knows-all?" I teased slightly.

Bruce grinned that scary Batman grin and I knew there was plan forming in his mind.

-x-x-x-

**-Wally POV-**

I was right. All I really needed to do today was eat and sleep.

After donning another Flash suit I zipped down to the mess and piled up a tray with tater-tots, pudding, a slice of Diana's apple cobbler, and ten supreme pizza slices. I heard John calling me over and zipped over to eat my mountain of carbs with him and his measly little four pieces of pizza.

"Shoulder better?" John asked as I scarfed down my food. I nodded and swallowed.

"Yup. You know me, be fine in a day," I said with a roll of my eyes.

John laughed, "One of these days you're gonna run yourself into trouble you can't just shrug off. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. So…did Hawkgirl gut you for that speech you pulled on her?" I teased him but succeeded in changing to subject.

He sent me that 'oh shut up' look and I laughed. "Well?"

"There are some things you don't need to know, kid."

"Oh come _on_! Even I can see it."

He looked bemused. "See what?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," I replied flippantly, just to annoy him. "So you wanna come by my room tonight? Toss back a few?"

"Sure thing Flash, I'll bring the booze and you can pick the movie."

"Yes!"

"Only so you don't complain about what _I_ would pick!"

"Dude!"

"Hahahaha!"

-x-x-x-

I was glad for me and John's movie nights. We had them after big, long, and/or annoying missions. Mostly we got drunk at his place on earth or one of our rooms here in the tower as we attempted to watch a movie and gossiped and complained about whatever crossed our completely pissed minds.

I picked out a movie I knew John didn't mind and waited. John was one of the few people I'd just jump into civies around. He treated me no different in the suit or out of it and it made me feel normal or something.

I laid out on my sofa in tight black jeans, a plain white V-neck shirt and finally _no mask_. Hell, I was even barefoot. I loved off days, when I didn't have to be at Wally's work or Flash's work.

Wait…that sounds weird doesn't it?

Oh well. I called John in when he knocked on the door and zipped over to inspect the booze he'd brought with him.

Ooooh, Tequila! Yay. That means shots!

So I started the movie, volume low enough to just be background noise and John tossed back the first shot of the night. I then tossed back five.

"Never'll stop being amazed at how much it takes to get a kid like you drunk," John chucked, only on his second shot. I grinned happily and tossed back three more. "So you gonna tell me what's been goin' on? You're never that thoughtless Wally. Headstrong, impulsive, impatient…"

"Damn John, you make me feel like a real stand-up guy," I drawlingly interjected while tossing back two more shots.

He looked at me seriously, "What I meant is, that you're you but you've never been this distracted. Normally you would've run up and gotten it patched the run back and teased us for not noticing you were hurt! And the space-cadet act you pulled in the debrief didn't help."

I sighed loudly. "Look man I've just been…distracted lately. It doesn't mean I'm falling apart at the seams here!" I stuck out my tongue and took another two shots.

"How many is that for you?" John asked _only_ on his third.

"Twelve," I grinned. There was a little bit of a buzz going on in my head but I'd probably need _at least_ a full litter bottle of Jose Cuervo Gold before I got smashed enough for it to stick for longer than thirty minutes. I knocked down another three shots and John just shook his head indulgently before switching to Sam Adam's Porters so I could have the rest of the ½ gallon he'd brought with him to myself. Funny thing about super speed, I burned up the alcohol so fast it was hardly fun if I didn't have a shit ton of it to get nice and toasted. Good thing I had a shit ton because I sure planned on being pissed out of my skull before the night was over.

"You aiming to get a hangover?"

"No…maybe…I dunno…"

"Wally," John slung an arm around my shoulders, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem real put out over something."

I heaved a sigh and tossed back another shot, "Not anything either of us can change."

"You? You, Wally West, are saying something isn't possible?" John looked genuinely surprised. Was I really that optimistic? I tossed back four more shots, this time each was a double. "What is it?"

"Nothin'…" Another three doubles.

"Wally," his voice warranted no arguments.

Four quick paced shots, good Lord I'm becoming an alcoholic aren't I? I finally answered hi, "You'll commit me."

"I will not!"

"Will so!" I put down the shot glasses and just took a giant slug from the bottle, which was now empty.

"Just tell me," John insisted, trying to grab the bottle from me. "You've had enough for now. You'll actually get messed up if you keep it up that fast! Now tell me what's got you so spaced out." He took the bottle in one hand while I still held it in one of mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I felt that half-gallon hit me all at once.

"Sha'up. I don wanna talk 'bout mah 'tupid crush," I slurred, unable to shut the hell up. He managed the oh-so-great feat of taking the tequila from me.

"Crush?"

"Sha'up he cain't know John," I pleaded, and then slammed my hand over my lips, unfortunately not in time to stop my damn motor mouth from spilling part of my secret. Damn alcohol. I tried to pull back from him, sure he'd hate me for it; I hid my face in my palms and waited for him to punch me. "John…if you're gonna punch me…can ya' just do it now….and save the lecture?"

John looked at me with confusion, and then he just laughed and pulled me into his side in one of his huge bear-like man hugs.

"Wally, I couldn't care that you're bisexual. I'm happy you have someone you like enough to be embarrassed about!" John laughed. My eyes widened."You really thought I'd slug you just for crushing on a guy?"

I hung my head and he ruffled my hair.

"It's not me is it?" John asked. My jaw dropped dramatically. "Not that I'd hate you then either! Get that through your skull. But who is it?"

"You'd laugh…or commit me…"

"Wally."

I groaned because my head was swimming; I hated feeling unsure of things. I hated it, like no matter how many times I thought it through or how fast I ran nothing made sense and my problems stayed stuck to my back.

"Wally, how bad could it be? Let me guess, k?" John tried, now he sounded kinda worried. I nodded and fought down a blush. Man I was acting like a twelve year old girl! "Bats?"

"What? No! Not that Bats is like…unattractive, cause he's not but-like-I-don't-couldn't-never-ever-not-him-ever-hell-no!" I speed spoke. John gave me a look and I took three deep breaths like Diana told me to. "Dude, I've known Bats since I was, like, eleven. No way."

"Ooookay, so who then? Is he a superhero or a civilian?" John asked, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Super…suuuuuuper-duper," I slurred dreamily.

"Wally, back to earth," John said with a condescending tone…or indulgent…or just amused…I dunno anymore. "So not Bats, not me…J'onn?"

"Nope," my jaw clicked shut one the 'pe'.

"Is it someone from down on earth? A different hero? Is it Robin?" John asked, now seeming to be running out of options, especially if he was resorting to side-kicks, though Dick would gut me if he heard me call him that.

"Think buffer, stronger, float-i-er, and bluererer," I slurred, before falling onto his shoulder; my head was starting to throb as my super speed kicked me into a hangover as the alcohol finished doing its damage. I didn't really register John's arm tightening around my shoulder or his whisper that followed.

"Superman…Damn…"

-x-x-x-

So here's one really, really, really, REALLY good thing about super-metabolisms…NO HANGOVERS!

Hahaha. John always hates me the morning after movie night because I'm as perky as normal, if not more so because he's usually doubled over with an alka-seltzer IV drip.

However, this morning he was awake before _me_ who, other than Diana and Bats -who I'm personally sure only sleeps once a week out of human necessity-, is always up before everyone else just because I can't lie still for more than five hours. I mean he was fucking with the natural order! Even J'onn, who I don't think ever slept when any of us could actually _tell_, was outwardly surprised at a post-movie-night-John being in the dining room before me and Bats. Bats grumbling about needing coffee and how I was too young to be killing my liver, I was just replying "Since when does saving the world have an age limit? If I can put my arse on the…"

Bats stopped when I did and looked at me oddly –well oddly through the cowl- before looking up and actually opening his mouth, closing it, and then opening it again before grouching out his answer to me as if he HADN'T seen John just standing there with a cup of Joe like nothing had happened.

"You're still underage, you choose this life. But laws are different."

"What exactly is this place specified as?" I asked, distracting myself from John's craziness for a second. I had a point to prove!

"A spacecraft?" Bats was looking at me with that 'do you have a concussion?' look.

"So we're not on US soil?"

"No. We're in constant orbit. This is technically just Earth's airspace."

"And since in places like England and Germany I can buy and drink alcohol at my-oh-so tender age, and also since you just admitted we're not in any one country, doesn't _that mean_ that I'm not breaking any law?" I smiled a shit-eating grin and John laughed loudly.

"Got you there Bats," John teased easily. I grinned wider and went to get food leaving the creepily awake John and the now annoyed Bats to their conversation.

I piled up my plate with about twelve blueberry eggos -SCORE!- and like half a turkey's worth of turkey bacon before zipping over to my usual seat beside a grinning Hawkgirl. She just shook her head at me and got up with her empty plate.

"Good job Flash. This outta be entertaining," she said in that kinda-warlike manner she had. I just smiled and turned to my food while drowning my eggos with pure maple syrup.

"Nice job ditching Batman," Superman's voice jolted me out of my eggo induced heaven.

I jumped a bit but looked up at him with amusement, the argument between the questionable morality of John letting me drink and Bats being protective was filtering over to us. I gestured to a seat easily. I might be a fluttery mess about my feelings for him but anyone could appreciate a good battle of the minds once you got Bats going. Superman dropped his plate of eggs and turkey bacon across from me and took the designated seat. I gulped a bit when I saw he was still looking at me but passed it off as choking from trying to eat a waffle whole…not a good idea FYI.

"You ok?"

"Yep," I deflected. 'NO! I most certainly am _not_' I mentally ranted.

Superman just chuckled lightly and then surprised the crap outta me, "So how old are you?"

"Just turned twenty, Bats is overreacting," I groused. Supes just kinda stared at me for a second.

"You are underage though," Superman said. I laughed.

"For beer but not to smoke, get a tattoo, vote, go to war in the military sense or in the superhero sense? My uncle was the one who gave me my first beer at eighteen, that's when he fully retired, although he had been leaving the job to me on most days for years. _Anyways_, he said that if I'm old enough to die for my country, then I'm old enough to drink _in_ my country," I said congenially. Supes seemed to consider this for a minute before laughing and nodding his head.

He responded, "I suppose so Wally." Wow, he was being friendlier toda...

My brain literally _stopped_, I think I even heard screeching tires.

My eyes went wide and I looked around. I knew it was stupid to be this afraid, but Wally and Flash were two different people; they were very alike but they were also veeeery different. John had seen me freeze up but other than him, and probably Bats because Bats is just Bats, no one had noticed anything. I looked to Superman and then I did something oh-so-damn-mature, I gaped at him before shaking myself, literally.

"Um…I…" I started. I just knew he was taking that 'I'm Superman so it's not cruel' pleasure in my un-comfort-ness. "Well, yeah. I thought it was a good idea, Clark," I snapped right back, well _finally_ is more like it. To him it was probably only like half a minute, but to me it was like an eternity of bumbling for a comeback. I had some minor, naggity-nagging apprehensions about using his name. I knew I wasn't supposed to know it, but Dick had slipped up (he _was_ intoxicated at the time) and let slip the name Clark when we had been talking about Supes. I didn't know his last name, and I'm kidna sure he knew mine. He just seemed to know, ya' know?

He gave me a knowing look and stood up to bus his tray, what surprised me is that he took my empty as well and asked, "Walk with me?"

I got up a bit apprehensively but like everything else I did, I just flew by the seat of my pants and decided to go with it. I guess Superman is the leader of the Justice League, and no doubt he used his x-ray vision and saw my face. He's probably talked to Bats about me. That's probably how he found out about me. Maybe he didn't know who I was completely, maybe he only knew my first name, and besides he'd probably heard GL call me that.

"What's up big guy?" I asked as we walked out of the cafeteria together.

"I just felt like we could go play Halo together, we are both off today and I know how you've been wanting a versus partner," Superman asked. My face lit up like shotgun pellets on an x-ray. Supes rarely played Halo with me, but damn if I wasn't happy to have him ask! I think he's played with me twice before now; usually I get Hawkgirl to play with me because she likes the war-like aspects of a lot of it. I had to admit having Supes break my X-box controllers cause he got too into the game was a deterrent the first two times, but right now I didn't care. I would get to hang with him. Like for maybe even hours…wow…I sound desperate.

OH WELL!

-x-x-x-

**-Clark POV-**

I watched Wally more than I watched the game, I loved being around him. I made sure though that I was paying enough attention not for it to be too easy for him to win. He'd never forgive me for that. So I of course had to beat him at least once or twice…thing was…the kid was pretty damn good!

"Score 10-2, _my_ lead," Wally teased me. I sent him a playful glare and laughed as his stomach interrupted whatever comeback I would have had. "Whoops…" he laughed sheepishly at the noise. "Yup, haven't eaten in over an hour and a half. Need more food." He looked up at me upside down from where he sat Indian style on the floor of the rec room and I sat on the couch.

"Haha…well I think you've thoroughly beaten me. It's only fair that I treat you to something other than cafeteria food," I offered. His eyes bugged for a moment before he grinned happily and jumped up. "Where to?" I asked standing up from the puffy seat of death that Diana had picked out to put in here. I swear that thing could eat people.

"There's this great diner, in Central City. And they know me there so no gawkers at two superheroes grabbing a bite to eat," Flash told me, babbling slightly. "Not like I'll just get a bite, you might think twice about offering to pay when you see my normal 'lunch'." I nodded and we headed out.

-x-x-x-

"Hiya Margie, how goes it?" Flash bubbled as we walked into the diner he had been telling me about. It looked just like an old timey diner, aluminum outside, bright orange lightning bolt sign outside that read 'Margie's'. Inside it was like we'd stepped into a time machine. I could see why Flash loved it here; it was just a friendly place. And other than a few people waving to him, Flash and I were undisturbed just walking into the establishment and sitting down at the bar in full Superhero costumes. No one seemed to bat an eye.

"What can I get ya' boys?" a plump woman with a sweet face and poodle apron on asked.

Wally was right, not about me thinking twice about paying…I didn't care about that…but about how much he could _eat_! I'd seen Flash hungry before, but this was amazing.

He literally ordered enough to feed me, John, Bruce, and himself along with desert! I felt meager with my two burgers, chocolate shake, and large fry.

But seeing him so happy and with that amount of food, well it made me think he was all the cuter.

"You were right," I told him. He looked up from his third cheese steak with a questioning look. "About this place, it's great."

"Though you'd like it," he responded. He looked so human here, interacting with Margie and the other customers along with carrying on conversation with me. It amazed me and made the thought solidify in my mind 'Wally is the one for me'.

-x-x-x-

We kept on like this, just simply hanging out, for a month before Wally figured I was up to something. I wish I had been a better friend before that he didn't have to be suspicious of me wanting to hang out with him.

He cornered me exactly a month after this all started. Well he cornered me in the way of pacing back and forth in front of me. I was afraid he's wear the floor down with the pace he was at, also I could only distinguish his words with my super hearing.

"Supes…what's up with you? Not that I don't like the attention and all but John starting to get like possessively worried…Bats keeps dropping weird cryptic remarks," I caught his eyes, "Ok, so more cryptic than normal. And J'onn keeps looking between you and me and BLUSHING!" Wally rambled. I laughed softly and he spun on the spot and pouted at me so deeply I took pity and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Supeeeeeeee, this is _weird_, why won't you just tell me what it is? Huh? I mean if you just wanna hang out then _say_ so, but like-one-day-you-just-up-and-started-like-stalking-me-and-like-hanging-with-you-it's-great! Bu-" I leant down and captured his lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

Wally stood so still I was afraid I'd killed him with shock.

"You…you," Wally's eyes bugged out. "You like me?"

I really did laugh now. I laughed deep and hearty and Wally just stood there looking shocked. I quickly regained composure and started to reassure him.

"Wally, yes. I like you, a lot. That's why I've been spending time with you, I wanted to get to know you better than I did," I told him. He looked up at me, meeting my eyes before he stretched up and smacked his lips right on my mouth. I pulled him in closer and wrapped my arms around his narrow waist. He looped an arm around my neck and touched his other hand right over my heart as we started really kissing. I licked his lower lip and he trembled a bit before opening his mouth to me. I was careful not to hug him too tightly and not to make each kiss last too long, but I was in pure bliss nonetheless. Wally in my arms was like heaven on Watchtower. I felt every ripple in his muscles, I tasted every inch of his mouth as I mapped it with my tongue. I was debating picking him up when he pulled off panting like a hurricane gale.

"I think you figured out I like…err…completely fell head over heels for you, huh?" He asked breathlessly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I answered smartly, he stuck out his tongue and I nipped it before he could zing it back behind his plump, now kiss-bruised, lips. He looked at me through his cowl and I decided I just had to get him into a private place so I could see his eyes face to face instead of through the haze of my x-ray vision. I swooped him up into my arms and he caught on quickly and managed to wrap his legs around my waist as I flew us toward my rooms. "My place ok for a little face time?" I joked, he nodded happily with an almost dopey grin that only Wally could make sexy.

-x-

**-Wally POV-**

I nearly went into orbit –well more than I already, physically, was here on the Watchtower- when he suggested we go to his room. I think I would've melted into goo with excitement, lust, and…nervous twitching. I mean, he's SUPERMAN! For Pete's sake! What was I supposed to feel? I was in love-ish lust with him and for like ever and now, after the span of a month, he decides I'm boyfriend material and we start dating –I guess those were dates?- and hanging out and _now_ apparently we start sucking face in a hallway!

He flew us to his room; which is a floor up and one room over from mine, yes I've staked it out before. And we got there about as fast as I could've run us there. Assuming I could've run properly carrying him. He's not fat but damn if the muscles don't count for something! I nearly spazzed out as we went inside, he'd let me down at this point, for three main reasons: Number one- I was in his room for the first time, number two- _he_ was making out with _me_ and planned to apparently do more, and number three- I was consciously and freely about to show him my identity and he would probably tell me something like his last name or something else that would blow my mind.

I settled on his red leather couch trying to act like I wasn't looking all over. He smiled warmly at me and knelt in front of me, damn he made me feel short som-

Oh, BTW, he shut up my mental babble with a hot kiss that started on my lips and soon traveled down to where my cowl slid into my top. I let out a ragged moan as he bit the underside of my chin. My right arm found its way around his neck while my left went to take off my cowl. I paused and met his eyes.

"Trust me?" He asked softly. I smiled at the gesture, as if he wouldn't make me take it off if I was uncomfortable with it; though, knowing him he probably wouldn't.

"Implicitly." I nearly beamed at my ability to still use big words while popping a woody and bearing my face to the man I was crushing on. My reddish bangs fell into my eyes a bit but I blinked my jade green eyes as they met his own almost glowing sky blue eyes. I pulled his face closer to mine, noting that he consciously was letting me, and pressed a kiss on him. It was a bit sloppy and mostly too enthusiastic but his tongue swept out to probe my lips after just a moment of soft, wet lip touches.

I let his tongue into my mouth with a shallow breath and I tasted him again, mmm-mnn, I loved his taste. It was tangy but not overly so, very unearthly but very Clark.

I felt him press me into a lounging position against the arm of the couch, I was laying my legs out on the couch and he was…fucking…HOVERING over me, gently pressing his chest into mine but he kept his lower half off of mine as our mouths twinned together. This fact I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed about. I mean even his feet didn't touch mine. I felt one of his hands cup the back of my head and his fingers thread my hair and the other hand start caressing my neck. I looped an arm around his neck and pressed my other hand against his rock-hard pecks. I traced his muscles gingerly and quickly. I mapped every inch into physical memory and moaned into his mouth as he finally left my neck and caressed my chest. His fingers tweaked a nipple and I bucked my now hard groin into his. I couldn't stop feeling every part of him that I could touch. I bucked into his hips again and he broke the kiss before smiling at me. He started kissing my neck as he lowered himself onto me fully, we shared a groan as our erections touched and we started grinding. Well I was grinding at my usual firey pace and he was bucking down into me slowly. The contrasting speeds did wonders for the friction and I felt myself getting close.

Bad thing about super speed is that I cum quickly; although, good thing about super speed is that I can cum like five times before I even think of being tired.

"Cl-CLARK!" I yelled out as I came inside my pants. He kissed my mouth full on as I yelled and he started to pull back. I pulled him back down and grabbed his hand. I brought it down to my groin and had him rub it, I was quickly re-hardening and he grinned deviously.

"God, you're wonderful," Clark told me. I flushed stupidly and grabbed for his crotch and started rubbing the bulge. He growled and bucked against my hand.

I pushed him up in a show of strength that wasn't only half faked, seeing as he didn't necessarily want to get off me. I sat him up then jumped in his lap. I yanked my top off and he got the idea and took his cape and top off. I braced my hands on his shoulders before I started vibrating and gyrating on him. Between my muscles vibrating on his prick, me grinding into him, and our lips locked together he came after a few minutes with a sharp grunt, all the while I was just about rutting on his lower abs. I moaned loudly as he snaked a hand into my pants and started jerking my hard prick.

"Aaaaaaaaah, pleeeeease," I whined. He smiled and kissed me deeply as I came for the second time, all over _his_ hand…not mine, yay. God I could hardly believe this. I panted deeply as I laid my head against his chest. I was ready to go again but I was also ready to just sit in euphoria for a moment. I know what you're thinking. _Flash_? Sit _still?_ WTF, is it the apocalypse? No. I just really liked how his other hand's fingers were running up and down, up and down, up and down my spine.

I purred…like a freaking cat, and damn did it feel good.

"Wow…" I finally said. He chuckled and the feeling reverberated in his chest, I liked the feeling. This whole situation with me in his lap and him holding me and petting me, I liked it. The only bad part was that we were now both sticky, sweaty, and half dressed. The first two I could deal with but my skin tight pants were becoming a nuisance, ya' know what with all the _mess_.

"Let's get out of these?" Clark asked me. He tugged a bit at my pants and cup. Yeah I wear a cup, you would too if you were in my line of work. However it had gotten displaced pretty soon in our grouping and it was uselessly stuck against my hip.

I nodded and wriggled my hips against his hands playfully as he slipped my pants down to my boots which I shucked off. He smirked at my pale skin and kissed my feet as he pulled my pants all the way off.

"Do they smell?" I asked. He shook his head. I gulped a bit.

"Not at all, it's amazing with how much you zip around here," Clark played along with a bit of teasing. I leaned up and smooched him on the mouth. But I felt a new sense of apprehension, Supes was taking his pants off and well the man was built like a bull. I'd been with other guys before but this was daunting. I didn't know how far I wanted to go right now. I mean sure I'm not a virgin but damn! Just an hour ago I never ever thought this could happen in a zillion years! Even for my brain this was going just a _little_ fast. And I did things at the speed of sound.

"So…um…you wanna take a shower?" I asked standing up a little stupidly. He just smiled and nodded towards a door off to the left. I was halfway there when I noticed he was following me. I nodded to myself, faster than most people could see but I knew he saw.

"This ok Wally?" he asked, his voice was lighter but I saw the lust in his eyes. I felt like a kid compared to him and he looked ready to fuck me into the next century.

"The shower? Yeah…fine…" I said quickly. I made to go into the stall but he stuck an arm out in front of me, blocking my path. I looked him in the eyes and shivered.

Clark was reading me, my eyes and my face. I tried to put up my usual cocky front but I mean I wasn't a slut! I didn't just jump in the sack with people. Sure I'd known Supes since forever and sure I knew he'd never hurt me, but damn he was moving his hand to cup my face and…I couldn't just…

I didn't notice I'd ran until the door slid shut behind me and I was in my own room naked and shaking.

"FUCK!"

-x-x-x-

**-Clark POV-**

I cursed under my breath as I felt the air gush around my room as he ran out. What the hell did I do? Oh yeah…I pushed him from 'I like you' to 'Let's have sex' in less than an hour's time.

I am an IDIOT.

I felt bad about making him so nervous. I knew his instinct was to 'RUN' when he actually got scared, he had to have been so confused…dang it.

I dressed in black sweat pants and a long-sleeve white tee. I calmed myself down; yeah my erection that had been coming back up had flattened pretty well when I realized what had happened. Bruce was right, I didn't know shit about Wally, even after a month of getting closer to him, I had no idea how he would react to me and all of this and now I'd scared him off.

I didn't quite know what to do. I knew I should go straight to him, but I didn't want to stress him out. John or Bats would likely be gunning for my balls as soon as they found out. Not that I wasn't so sure I didn't deserve it.

After a few minutes of debating I decided talking to him would be the only thing to do. I looked for him with my x-ray vision and found him, damn myself, shaking and naked on his bed just staring. I flew there as fast as I could and knocked on the door.

"Busy," he yelled back, he didn't sound distressed but knowing Wally it was probably a ruse. One thing I _had_ learned about him was that he was very good at hiding his true emotions when he wanted to.

"Wally, it's me," I called gently and hopefully soothingly. I literally heard him fall off the bed. I knew from my sneak peaking that he was naked but I was resolved to stay here until he let me in himself. I'd crossed enough boundaries today. I heard him flit around and grab clothes before he opened the door; low slung black jeans were riding indecently low on his hips and a lime green wifebeater covered his chest. His mask was off and he was determinedly looking at my feet. "Can I come in?" He stepped aside and let me in. I walked in quickly and closed the door for him. He flitted over to his couch and hugged a pillow…Bruce was right; he surely couldn't be an adult. I walked over to him and slowly reached out to him, he still refused to look at me. When I knelt in front of him and had a hand on his shoulder he finally looked up at me with doe eyes. I just wanted to smash him to my chest and protect him from everything, but I suppose in this case I was what was scaring him.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know," he told me softly. I was shocked to hear him say that. Maybe he really _was_ a bat-kid. "The look on your face was like you hated yourself…you…you didn't push me…I just…I couldn't do it…man I'm sorry…you were there and I was naked and I just kept thinking of how _fast_ we were going…hah…can you believe _I_ was worried about being fast? I loved all we did…really I did…I just started _thinking_ and I couldn't…I didn't even notice I had run till I was back here!" He rambled on and on and I just let him go, he seemed to really need it.

"It's _my_ fault Wally, not yours. Don't be sorry, you don't have to explain," I said as he slowed down. I placed a hand on his cheek cupping the pixie-angled face gently in the softest grip I could manage. "I should have never presumed to push that fast. It was overly audacious of me to do what I did after just telling you I had feelings for you, and you me." He nodded in understanding but still seemed like he had more to say.

"But I shouldn't have…I mean I did all that stuff before so I shouldn't have cut you off right when the shower thing popped up…hell I was grinding on you like a whore…" I cut him off there with a finger over his mouth and a stern look.

"Wallace West, you are no whore," I told him stiffly. I felt angry that he'd even think that.

He blushed bright pink, "But…"

"You are a horny twenty year-old, I am a very horny person as well sometimes. Regardless of how _noble_ I may act I wanted to throw you down and ravish you silly and never let you leave. You did _nothing_ wrong," I insisted. He gave me a hesitant smile and I asked him formally, "May I have a kiss?" He grinned wider and nodded happily. He leant down and I up then our lips met in an innocent kiss. "We have a lot of time to work up to sex, if that is what you want. I will never force that on you. So, please, let's just start from before I tried to get you to shower with me, or even before that if you want? I don't want to ruin whatever I have with you for the sake of sex."

He looked up at me with adoring eyes and I guessed I had spoken right.

I would definitely work on this with him. There was no way in this world that I would lose him.

-x-x-x-


End file.
